


Manosque Holiday

by ReeRose



Series: [TO/KE]Vetiver Fatal [5]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Bottom Elijah Mikaelson, Incest, Lost Memory, M/M, Top Klaus Mikaelson
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-04-25 18:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeRose/pseuds/ReeRose
Summary: 他们的关系就像是赋格，一层层的叠加，不同旋律的组合。一个家庭，兄弟姐们各不相同、奔走四方，但他们始终凝聚在一起。Always and forever.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: [TO/KE]Vetiver Fatal [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806442
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 文章发生在S5。  
文章中对Antoinette的身世加以改编，几个世纪前她被Elijah从烈焰中救出并转化为二代吸血鬼。她曾经是Elijah最信任的转化者，她视Elijah如同她的再生母亲。
> 
> 这将会是一个系列作品，对原著的改编较大。
> 
> 这是一段甜蜜而又充满伤痛的回忆。  
Klaus将会反思他过去对Elijah的过分偏执，而Elijah也会在Klaus身上找到归宿。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah的温柔如同母亲的怀抱，他的吻为她带来新生。在漫长的几个世纪中，她愿意为她的“母亲”献出一切，在“母亲”最为难的时刻，站在“母亲”的身旁。

  
在纽约遇到Marcel后Elijah得到了他想要的答案，一个名字，一个理由。  
  
他漫无目的地游荡，没有记忆的他如同初生的婴儿，忍受着嗜血的饥饿日夜煎熬。他的本能告诉他，他必须要离开这里，离开美国，去任何地方都可以。而Marcel也这样告诉他，离开这里，为了一个他过去想要守护的秘密。  
  
音乐让他遇到了Antoinette，那个美丽的吸血鬼姑娘重新帮助他适应生活。她带着他弹奏起那架钢琴，引导他重新找到自己。他们惺惺相惜，在苦难的现实中抱团取暖。  
  
“音乐能让我们忘记过去，Elijah，但音乐也由我们的过去而诞生。”Antoinette停下敲击着琴键的双手，“过去终究是无法改变的，无法被忘记的。”  
  
她回想起被烈焰灼烧的痛苦，被乱石碾压的悲悲哀，她渴求着上帝的救赎，可迎接她的只有无尽的黑暗，她的信仰抛弃了她。等待死亡是漫长而又短暂的，她的精神早已被折磨破碎。在她的生命将要走向尽头时，一束光照亮了她。一个男人将她拉出了深渊，将她转化为吸血鬼。Antoinette在那一刻感到自己是被爱的，Elijah的温柔如同母亲的怀抱，他的吻为她带来新生。在漫长的几个世纪中，她愿意为她的“母亲”献出一切，在“母亲”最为难的时刻，站在“母亲”的身旁。  
  
她坐在长椅上看着百年未曾再见的人，心中忐忑万分。Elijah一定是有什么原因离开了家族，那句写在纸条上的“不要回头”时时刻刻地提醒着Antoinette，她需要给他一个善意的谎言。  
  
她向Elijah提起她从不群食的原因，她提起她为何而死，又是谁赋予了她新生。  
  
“我的吸血鬼父亲教导我如何生存，他说家庭会使我软弱，而我过去也确实因它而死……他爱我的母亲，但这种独占的爱让我无法忍受，他曾经残酷的抽出了母亲的肋骨，就因为母亲教我弹钢琴。我不愿看到母亲因我而痛苦，所以我离开了。”Antoinette这么说着，她无奈得看向Elijah，“我不想他再受到伤害了。”  
  
这让Elijah感到隐隐得疼痛，他下意识得摸了摸自己的胸口。  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那个金发的陌生人的到来让他感觉一切都不是那么的简单，他们一定认识，并且亲密至极。现在摆在他面前有两条路，一条是追上去询问真相，得到一个或真或假的答案，另一个则是彻底与过去告别，不去管那或许已经被遗忘的过去。

在法国的数年间Elijah过得相当自在，他的世界变得简单而纯粹，即使他预感着平静只是虚假的表象。他的过去在每个夜晚出现在他的梦里，他的过去总有一天会找上门。  
  
而这一天已经快要来了。  
  
Elijah在酒吧中遇到了一个人，那个人看他的眼神充满了悲伤，他凭着本能弹奏起一首不知名的变奏曲。这首曲子他不确定自己是如何知晓的，可当他看到那个人后，曲子如同流水溢出。音乐在指尖流动，浓烈的、不可救药的哀伤。  
  
那人坐在钢琴的对面，他说起一个音乐家的名字，而Elijah很自然的满足了对方的要求。在失去记忆的期间，他经常为自己丰富的知识而感到惊讶。一扇扇门从他触碰琴键的瞬间打开。  
  
“我想我更喜欢马勒。”对方这样回答。  
  
Elijah随即转变风格，弹奏起了马勒的曲子，一首交响乐钢琴的部分。但这并没有让对方愉悦。  
  
“你一直在看着这些客人来弹奏，就没想过你想弹什么吗？”金发的男人问，他放下手中还剩一半的波本。  
  
“很少有人这么问我。”Elijah说，他继续弹奏着曲子，略微增加了一些无伤大雅的变奏，几重旋律开始一层层叠加，音乐中包含着他全部的思考，他的情绪，他的困惑。  
  
“一层层的叠加，不同旋律的组合，就像一个家庭，兄弟姐们各不相同、奔走四方，但他们始终凝聚在一起。你很喜欢巴赫。”  
  
“也许吧，但他的曲子给我一种熟悉的感觉。我他曲子中的和谐，逻辑严密且均衡，它总让我能够保持理性。”Elijah继续弹奏着，他的指尖在琴键上跃动随意中带着由内而外散发的优雅。  
  
金发的男人拿起酒杯小酌一口。他谈起了他的家人们，他的眼神泛着悲哀的星光。他无奈地苦笑，心中早已不报任何期待，可Elijah曾经严厉亦或是温柔的神情还历历在目。  
  
当失去记忆的Elijah用毫不自知的眼神凝视着他时，Klaus心中升起一种沮丧和绝望，他看着自己的兄弟就在面前，而他们已经形同陌路。对Elijah的思念愈发强烈，愈发浓烈，最后变成了一块巨大的坚冰刺痛着Klaus的心，他从未感到如此无力。他害怕了，他选择夺路而逃。他被痛苦所驱使，跌跌撞撞地离开了酒吧。  
  
Klaus已经很久没有看到这样的Elijah了，他对待音乐怀有极大的情感，他像是对待孩子一样呵护着它，如此的纯洁、天真。Klaus想起几百年前他们在德国的一段时光，他的哥哥指导那位教堂的管风琴乐手，创造了音乐历史上的《旧约圣经》。Klaus难以掩盖自己的嫉妒之心，他用那把秘银的匕首次刺向Elijah强迫他放弃。上千年间他做过许多过分的事情，他撕毁了兄长的乐谱与信件，结束了一个又一个天才音乐家的性命，他甚至断绝了Elijah与这个世界的联系。  
  
几十年后，苏醒过来的Elijah再也不接触与音乐相关的任何物品了。  
  
Klaus热爱艺术，他曾经与伟大的画家们共事，他描绘过伟大意大利诗人笔下的天堂、地狱与炼狱。可他从未想过Elijah对于音乐亦同于他与绘画。他怨恨家人的背叛，可他却从不反思Elijah为他付出的一切。  
  
琴声被隔绝在玻璃窗内，Elijah诧异地看着那位奇怪的客人，继续完成他今晚的工作。在马诺克斯他见过形形色色的客人，但这些人都让他感到麻木甚至是厌烦。他感到前所未有的轻松却又总觉得少了些什么。那个金发的陌生人的到来让他感觉一切都不是那么的简单，他们一定认识，并且亲密至极。现在摆在他面前有两条路，一条是追上去询问真相，得到一个或真或假的答案，另一个则是彻底与过去告别，不去管那或许已经被遗忘的过去。  
  
那人留给Elijah的印象极其深刻，以至于他向他谈起关于音乐的向往。Elijah毫不避讳地将心中的愿望说了出来，“每当我触碰键盘时，我感觉那一刻，我就是我自己……这感觉就像是被关在牢笼中，终于能呼吸道一丝新鲜的空气。在被长久阴霾笼罩的城市，终于看到了晴天。”  
  
在马诺克斯的很长一段时间中，Elijah都是独来独往，即使他与Antoinette共同经营着这家酒吧。心善的女性吸血鬼与Elijah之间也从未发生过任何出格的事情。“你更像是我曾经的长辈。”她这样对他说，“请放心，我不会伤害你。”  
  
Elijah逐渐察觉到了不对劲，为什么出现在他身边的人都约定俗成的不告诉他真像。在纽约遇到的Marcel不愿意告诉他，Antoinette也不愿告诉他，而现在那个陌生的金发男人也似乎知道些什么。  
  
他的思想一直在被折磨着，到了深夜，耳畔的悲哀呢喃，如同魅影一般蛊惑着他。看着那只倒扣的空酒杯，脑中的那个影子便越发的清晰，他同样畏惧，畏惧自己的过去。  
  
第二天，那个金发的男人，又来了。他点了一杯波本酒，坐在了近乎被遮挡住的角落中。直到闭店，那个男人才默默地起身离去，Elijah合上琴盖，追了出去。他的心中充满了一种无法排遣的阴郁，一团火焰在腹部燃烧，他看着那个陌生人，像是在透过镜子看着自己，那孤零零的身影、颓败不堪的悲伤、绝望的目光，无一不撩拨着Elijah对过去的渴望。  
  
走进暗巷，Elijah四下寻找着男人的踪迹，他感到冰冷的风吹在他的脸上，无法抵抗的心悸令他恐惧。  
  
他顺着踏在石板路上的脚步声，搜寻着对方的踪迹。  
  
“看来你爱管闲事的毛病还是没改。”金发的男人出现在Elijah的身后，他的动作轻盈不易察觉。  
  
“你知道我，你认得我。”Elijah皱眉说道，他走向前，抓住对方的胳膊。他的眼神中带着一丝委屈，“为什么不主动告诉我？”  
  
Klaus忍着酸楚的鼻子，躲闪着对方的视线，“是，我们认识。但我们必须分开，Elijah。这对我们都好，离开我们，然后自由，去做你自己。”  
  
“到底发生了什么？”Elijah眼中充满了茫然无措，他不喜欢被人隐瞒，被欺骗的感受太糟糕了，“就因为我没有了过去的记忆！你们都在骗我！”  
  
“为了阻止一个亡魂的回归。”Klaus冲向前抓住了Elijah的衣领，“看。”  
  
随着他们的接触四周的空气变得凝重，树木枯萎，花朵凋零，混沌的鲜血倾盆而下。  
  
“这就是我们在一起的后果。”  
  
Elijah抬起头，触摸从天而降的血水，无尽而绝望笼罩着他们，浸湿了他们。  



End file.
